


And Now You're Mine

by PuppyGuppy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blowjobs, Dream Eater!Riku, First Kiss, Liberal Use of Magic, M/M, Post DDD, Pre KH3, Un-beta'd we die like men, kinda bratty sora, soft slightly subby riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyGuppy/pseuds/PuppyGuppy
Summary: Riku wasn't mad, just kind of, well, thunderstruck.  He could never be mad at Sora, not really. Evenifhe'd just hit him with a stray lightning spell. See, Sora was good with a keyblade. That boy absolutely loved hitting the crap out of things short-range. Even post their Mark of Mastery exam, and Sora functioning at half percent, he could still throw a good punch. However, when it came to Magic, Sora was still a novice at best. He had the knowledge and the power, for the most part. It was the control andaimhe lacked.





	And Now You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fireborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/gifts).



> This was pretty much created for Fireborn, but y'all should enjoy it, too. <3
> 
> Title inspired by the song "I Put a Spell on You"- Annie Lennox

Riku felt _electric_. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, sending sparks to his fingertips and causing his whole body to tremble. Everything was searing white; he couldn't see, couldn't hear. But he could _feel_. And for an instant, he felt too much of everything, brain telling him he needed to dance, of all things, or at least do _something_ to rid himself of all this excess energy, this sudden _high_.

  
But then it was over, and the world came back to him in a few fuzzy blinks. Where indescribable heat had been, now was just an almost aching warmth throughout his skin. As more of the world came back into focus, he absently registered the smell of burnt hair? But, in the aftermath of such a chemical frenzy, his thoughts were airy and scattered. As he tried to hold onto one, his body tried to dispel the last dregs of unexpected excitement and fear the only way it could-

  
By laughing.

  
It was the kind of laughter that teetered on hysterical, deep guffaws randomly cut through with boyish giggles. It's not a laugh Riku partook in often, if _at all_. But it was the best he could do to portray the firecrackers still slowly sparkling out within him.

  
"Riku...?"

  
He slowed, laughter dying down into a hum while he searched his surroundings for the owner of that familiar voice. He found him, _Sora_ , standing not too far from his side. He had his keyblade held slack in hand and was looking at him with an emotion Riku struggled to place. Blue eyes wide and searching, brows furrowed, a peek of pearly whites digging into his bottom lip. He was panting. He was _stunning_.

  
But what was he _feeling?_

  
Riku shook his head in hopes to clear his mind of the apparently uncontrollable and invasive thoughts about his best friend. It also dislodged what looked like ash? from his hair. _No._ He needed to focus. He needed to know why Sora was looking at him like _that_.

  
What was it? Concern? Wonder? _Guilt?_

  
The smell of something burning itched at his nose again.

  
Realization dawned on him. His eyes grew wide, while Sora seemed to flinch and draw in on himself.

  
" _Sora!_ "

  
"I'm so sorry!"

  
Riku wasn't mad, just kind of, well, thunderstruck. He could never be mad at Sora, not really. Even _if_ he'd just hit him with a stray lightning spell. See, Sora was good with a keyblade. That boy absolutely loved hitting the crap out of things short-range. Even post their Mark of Mastery exam, and Sora functioning at half percent, he could still throw a good punch. However, when it came to Magic, Sora was still a novice at best. He had the knowledge and the power, for the most part. It was the control and _aim_ he lacked.

  
Which easily explained how Sora had shocked Riku with a renegade bolt during their training session. Thank the gods their only enemy here had been _furniture_.

  
Still, Riku's hair was singed, and he would not stand for it.

  
But Sora was looking at him like he might _cry_ , and any scolding he had prepared on his tongue died instantly. Riku was a sucker.

  
"Hey, _hey_ , its okay, Sora." It really _wasn't_ , part of him wanted to argue, but he squashed it down with a sigh. Now was not the time for teenage pettiness. He knew Sora would get there _eventually_ , and besides, what's a few strands of hair matter, anyways? Not when Sora was looking at him as if eagerly awaiting a sunrise. He'd _felt_ like the sun only moments ago. "Really, it didn't even hurt."

  
Which was true. And weird. Riku was no stranger to Magic attacks, both Light and Dark, but nothing had ever felt like _that_. Magic was meant to disorientate, disarm, and drain. Sure, he had been disorientated, but if anything else, he just felt _giddy_. Like he wanted to grab Sora's hand and run.

  
Sora squinted as if he didn't really believe Riku, but then he was smiling and walking over. Keyblade dematerialized, he reached a sweaty hand up to dust at Riku's hair, sheepish. The contact sent a jolt down Riku's spine, a visible shudder, and he loved it but _hated_ it, because Sora withdrew his hand. He probably assumed he'd hurt him.

  
But there came no apology. Sora just stared at him again, studying, and Riku could only hold that gaze for a second before looking away. Lest he find the thoughts bouncing around in his head. At least he could blame the flush on the after-effects of the spell.

  
"Should we call it a day, then?" He was relieved his voice didn't crack. Still same old smooth Riku.

  
There was a silence that lasted just a bit too long, but he didn't draw attention to it. Instead, he rolled his shoulders and started to head towards the exit of Merlin's sparring room. He waited at the stairs, still refusing to look at his best friend.

  
What he _hadn't_ seen was the way his own eyes had flickered for a second, from teal to pink.

  
"Yeah. Let's go." Finally, Sora spoke up, and he heard him quickly trotting up until they were once again side by side. He felt Sora brush their shoulders together, and only then did he glance back down at him. Sora was giving him another embarrassed smile.

  
"It won't happen again, Riku."

 

  
~//~

 

  
Sora didn't mean to _lie_.

  
But it happened again, and again, and _again_.

  
And what's worse, Sora seemed to be getting more of his strength back. Which was great, it really was! But it meant any time Sora missed his target, or his concentration wavered even just _slightly_ , Riku suffered. Which was to say, he didn't _suffer_ at all. He probably should have spoken to Master Yen Sid about it by now, but the wizard had enough on his plate already. Riku was a _Master_ now, too. There were some things now he felt he should be able to handle. Taking care of his best friend (he was his _Dream Eater_ , for godsake), making sure he got his strength back, was one of those things.

  
He also didn't want to look any more "odd" or "fascinating" to Yen Sid. He'd been questioned and examined enough to last him the rest of his life.

  
He could handle it. Had _been_ handling it. Every bizarre thought and feeling. Well, the thoughts and feelings weren't exactly bizarre. Riku had always felt and thought about Sora in ways far greater than friendship; only recently having come to terms with it and finding solace in himself. So it was more like the circumstances in which he was _having_ said thoughts and feelings.

  
But, as stated, _he'd been handling it._ He'd gotten through the misplaced _Stopra_ , a few more _Thundagas_ , even a very interesting (and new) water spell. He'd been lucky enough to avoid whatever _Blizzard_ would bring. Ergo, he was kind of getting used to the unexpected accidental shocks. To be fair, he could have easily started blocking the rogue attacks, but he worried it would both negatively affect and distract Sora. So it was out if the question.

  
However, it seemed even Riku could only handle so much. Their current enemies were simulated Heartless, a collaboration between Master Yen Sid and Merlin, set up in one of the ever-changing rooms of the Mysterious Tower. There was no actual threat, but they were convincing enough to up the stakes in training. It was all designed to make Sora sweat. Therefore, it was only natural for Sora to use hardier Magic. But _still_. Riku had just enough time to flinch before a molten ball of fire went crashing into him.

  
Riku was too late in casting his _Reflecta_ , the damage already done. He'd basically fired a blank in Sora's direction. Not that he wanted to hurt Sora, but when faced with _Firaga_ , it was just natural self-defense. A lot happened then, in very little time. Having missed, the Shadows around them continued to attack, but never landed a hit (they weren't programmed to). Riku groaned in pure agony, because everything was just _too hot_. And Sora doubled over, one hand clawing at his hair, the other clutching at his chest. It was a mess, but he couldn't find it in himself to do anything about it.  
  


Not when every fiber in his being was telling him to _get naked_. The training had hardly even been a work out for him, yet his clothes were now damp with sweat. Technically, he should be engulfed in flames right about now, going up in smoke, especially since he hadn't blocked, nor in the process of curing himself. There wasn't a bit of melting flesh or cloth to be seen. He was burning up, yes, but from the _inside_. It wasn't too different from a sudden fever. But then he shifted, tried to ease away the heat, and he realized just how different from a fever it actually was.

  
He didn't dare look down. He didn't _need_ to look down. The gentle friction of his pants had felt way too good, which could only really mean one thing.

  
When he did look down, he did so slowly, as if in fear of the answer he already had. Mhm, yep. He was definitely hard. Harder than he'd ever been in his entire _unbelievable_ life. He groaned, tried to move as little as possible, all the while his baser needs demanded to do _just that_. Then Sora made a noise, something like a whimper, and Riku was forced to look across the training yard, erection be damned.

  
Sora was still curled in on himself from the waist up, but Riku could see his shoulders shaking. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to rush over and comfort him, make sure he was safe, but then again, moving was such a _bad_ idea. Particularly bad, considering how impure the _rest_ of his thoughts were. He would have liked to think, as a Master, he could ignore such primal urges in the heat of battle. Alas, he blamed it on the residual Magic.

  
Then Sora tossed his head up, and Riku jumped. He was crying- fat, wet tears pooling in his eyes and falling down his cheeks. His eyes were blown, swirling with emotions Riku knew all too well, and the most concerning-

  
They were _pink_.

  
"Is-is this _you_? Is this how you _feel_? _All the time?_ " His voice wobbled, thick and hoarse and just above a whisper. He sounded pained, but also mistified. He sounded _exactly_ how Riku felt.

  
And that was that, the zolephant in the room. The nechocat out of the bag.

  
Had Riku not been so indescribably and inconveniently turned on, he might have thought of a scapegoat out of the confrontation, or at least a more eloquent response. Instead, all he mustered up was a short nod and a breathy " _Yeah._ "

  
The following silence was long, long enough for Riku to start wondering how he felt about those glowing, pastel eyes on him. He should probably be concerned, about his eyes, about _all_ of this, but then Sora laughed, and it was too late, anyway. He was laughing, then covering his face, wiping the tears away, and sighing. Riku thought it sounded exasperated, and the look that followed definitely was, but it was also _fond_ and...he shivered; _dared_ not hope that look was caused by anything other than his own spell. His ever-burning cock, however, didn't seem to care either way.  
  


"You should have just _told_ me, Riku! Then I wouldn't have had to do all this!" Sora was shaking again, arms thrown out in a wide circle of the room around them, but there were no fresh tears in his foreign eyes. He was shaking from concealed laughter. Shadows still harmlessly pounced and scratched about, and Riku found himself momentarily distracted by them as he tried to piece together what Sora meant.

  
It was hard, though. Literally and figuratively. Despite the decreasing temperature, the spell _just_ starting to wear off, the hormones it had spiked were still running rampant in his brain, making his thoughts pleasantly, but annoyingly, hazy. Across from him, Sora sighed again and shook his head. He held up one hand, closed one still-pink eye, pointed two fingers, and _smirked_. Riku was being aimed at, by a cocky finger-gun, of all things.

  
" _Water_ " He saw it coming, but Riku was just about as unprepared as before. The spell hit him like a blessing, cooling the fire in his gut to a manageable simmer. It cleared his senses, much in the same way dunking into a midday spring would. And though it soaked his clothes, he felt nothing but warm relief. That is to say, until the implication of Sora's words finally clicked. And now that he could look at Sora properly, without thinking _fuck_ , all he could do was gape.

  
"You _planned_ this?"

  
Riku was _mad_. He really, really was. But, Sora, the _imp_ , was still smirking; hands tucked behind his head with one hip jutted out. His eyes were no longer pink, but still not yet blue- kind of an in-between purple; a clear sign of the fading Magic, and a much better color on him. Riku _wanted_ to be mad. But he really wasn't.

  
"I didn't _plan_ it. Not this, anyway. The first time _was_ an accident! But then you acted all weird, and your _eyes_...well. Merlin mentioned once that, if cast with the proper inflection, Magic wouldn't hurt its target. I'd done it without _meaning to_ the first time. But then I wanted to practice, once I knew I could- and-! You never seemed to mind." Sora's confidence wavered throughout his explanation, until he dropped the pose to shyly scuff at the floor and huff. Riku could only watch, completely gobsmacked. "I guess when I say it out loud it seems kinda bad? I didn't know you felt this.... _much._ " He was eyeing him again, this time with periwinkle full of understanding and sympathy.

  
It was Riku's turn to sigh, heavy and bittersweet. The air in the mock-arena was thick with questions, but he had an urgent one of his own. "You actually pay attention to what Merlin says?"  
  


Sora spluttered, followed by an indignant shout of _hey!_ , but it eased the atmosphere enough for them to both smile, though Riku's a tad more wistfully. He could do this. He was a Master after all. He could handle Sora knowing just how deep his devotion went, even if not returned; he could hope that knowledge would only strengthen their bond.

  
He knew it was a lot. just how much he felt for Sora, every minute of every day. He wasn't prepared to tell him, ever, for the exact fear that it might be beyond his comprehension. Just because Riku could handle it now, doesn't mean Sora could. There was a time Riku _couldn't._

  
Then again, Riku didn't think Sora ever paid attention to his lessons, and he'd now been proven wrong. Riku wasn't used to being wrong, but he was about to be wrong _again_.

  
In a split second, his back connected with a wall, and in a flash of pink, Sora was right there with him, _pinning_ him. His ears were ringing from the rush, and from his head possibly connecting with the wall, but he still heard Sora's coy " _oopsies_ " whispered too close to his ear. His heart pounded, adding to the sound in his head, and his fingers dug into the brick behind him for any kind of purchase. He stared, unseeingly, at the horde of Heartless still aimlessly duking it out on the training field, mind both miles away but also zeroed in on the spot of skin where he could feel Sora breathing, _fast_. His vest was tangled in a tan fist, surely able to feel the beating of his chest. Riku always knew Sora was strong, no matter what everyone else said, but this _proved_ he was feeling better.

  
"I feel it, too, you know. Maybe not quite as _much_ , not _yet_. But I could get there, if you just _talked to me_ , 'ku." Sora pulled back, just enough to look up at him, and his eyes were a familiar, too good blue. They were only a few inches away, rimmed with red, but the clearest he'd ever seen them. Like the sky after a storm, fresh with new life and a longing to _begin_. No magical influence there. Riku shivered, held that gaze, and the fist against his chest loosened. He inhaled, tried not to fixate on the smell of _Sora_ this close.

  
"Sora-"

  
" _Curaga._ "

  
He was cut off by a warm whisper pressed to his mouth, and then Sora was kissing him, and it's the purest he's ever felt. His whole body hummed, blood turned into a tropical lazy river, and he was distracted, lost in the feeling for quite a few minutes, as the aches not only in his body, but his _soul_ , ebbed away until nothing but liquid relaxation was left. It spread from his head to his toes, and as if still waking from a dream, he slowly remembered that Sora was kissing him. _Sora was kissing him_.

  
Thankfully, his body wasn't as boneless as it felt. It took some effort on his part, but Riku eventually pressed back into the kiss. His hands left the cold brick wall to rest in a much more comfortable place, on the warm skin where Sora's neck met his jaw. He couldn't help but moan, short and sweet, because of just how well they _fit_ there. And Sora's lips were a tad chapped, but so plush against his own. He'd thought about this countless times, but never had he imagined just how soft Sora would be; Riku's own hard edges sanded smooth by one simple kiss. The _Curaga_ probably helped, too. But he hoped it was Sora, and _only_ Sora, making his toes curl in his shoes when an equally soft and warm tongue pressed hesitantly against his lips.

  
In the countless times he'd pictured this, Sora had never been so _bold_.

  
But Riku could never deny Sora, especially not when so thrown off his game. The kiss deepened, eyes closed and tongues sliding together in salacious novelty. His fingers twitched, nails scraping Sora's jaw minutely, earning a hum in response. It vibrated along his tongue and all the way down to his stomach, where warmth had already started to mix and grow with the settled spell. Reflexively, he bit down.

  
The kiss broke when Sora pulled away to gasp, but their lips remained joined by a bubbly string of saliva. Riku took his time opening his eyes, slightly afraid that if he did, whatever Magic they were under now might break. His eyelids fluttered, and then he was met with his new favorite thing; Sora, with bloodshot lips and flushed cheeks, eyes looking like hungry, endless cenotes surrounded by foggy ocean blue. They were both panting. He could feel Sora's breath tickling just underneath his nose, sending little tingles right to his cock (which was still sensitive from that rather sexual _Firaga_ from earlier).

  
Sora leaned in, pressed up on his toes, but instead of initiating another kiss, gently pressed their foreheads together. Riku almost went cross-eyed trying to keep eye contact, and Sora giggled, a whimsical couple of notes.

  
"I think...I think I'm starting to understand what the pink is for." Sora's voice was low, deeper than he could ever remember hearing it, and he found himself too hung up on that fact alone to understand what he meant. Something about pink-

  
Riku choked on an inhale, body convulsing shallowly, and had his head not been pinned, it would have been thrown back. Sora had slyly slid a leg in between his own and pressed his thigh up _just right_. The heat that had rooted there _blossomed_ , sunflowers shooting up into his chest. It hardly even counted as friction, but it was enough for Riku to see stars behind his eyelids, and for rushed words to tumble off his tongue in a string of abrupt passion.

  
" _FuckIloveyou_."

  
Riku felt the air leave Sora's lungs, along with his own. He was scared to open his eyes for the _second_ time, but this time it was a doozy. Even though Sora had felt it for himself now, and it had already basically been said, it was still completely different and frightening for him to _actually_ say it. It was amazing, how one word could hold so much yet not nearly enough. He hadn't realized he was still holding his breath until a gentle caress sent goosebumps along his cheek, and the air stuttering back into his lungs. Sora gripped his chin, and he could feel the callouses on the pads of his fingers. He still didn't open his eyes, but the soothing circles rubbed along his jaw eased some of the tension from his face.

  
"Riku." Sora thumbed at the corner of Riku's lips, coaxing but not demanding.

  
Riku was _weak_. He felt it in the way his knees gave out, just a little, causing him to slip down the wall just enough to be reminded of the knee in his crotch. He had the urge to cry.

  
"Riku, I may not be there yet, but I don't _not_ love you." There were two hands now, cupping his face, so tenderly it _hurt_. The previous depth in his voice was gone, replaced by surefire affection. He trembled, and he _was_ going to cry. He never thought something as trivial as this would be his undoing. They were in the middle of a _war,_ this should be a cakewalk in comparison.

  
"You love me _so much_. But, trust me, I have thought of _this_ just as much." The pressure was back, harder this time, and Riku finally opened his eyes. The way Sora was looking at him almost broke the dam, and he had to bite his lip to will the tears not to fall. He said he didn't love him, not _yet_. But the look in his eyes said otherwise, and it was more than he ever thought he'd see in them. If not love, it was definitely _lust_ , and that...Riku could more than live with.

  
"Is this okay?" Suddenly, like flicking a switch, Sora was _Sora_. Shy, hesitant, and benevolent. None of the bold confidence from just a second ago. At least not in his voice. That damn _leg_ however, gave a brazen little rub, and Riku's eyes rolled back. He was usually so great with words; not great a talking, per se, but at least efficient at getting a point across. His vocabulary seemed to have melted away though, along with his pride; the only answer he could give Sora was a quick nod and a pathetic " _ah-huh_."

  
The knee was gone and he could _breathe_. But he didn't want to breathe. He wanted Sora.

  
But Sora was standing away from him now, just out of arms reach, and he could feel the hot trail of his eyes over his body. Riku gave himself a moment to look, too. Took notice of how Sora was heaving as if he'd just run a marathon. Took notice of the way his loose pants tented in the front. He swallowed. Sora made some sound with his tongue, like a click of appreciation, then clapped his hands.

  
"End simulation." His voice rang loud and clear and _huskily_ through the room, and then Riku remembered _Oh, right, Heartless._ The holograms quickly vanished one by one until they were alone, not that it had really mattered. But, it had given them pause, and he realized just how palpable the desire in the room was. Sora stared at him, so open and turned on. Yet unmoving.  
  


Riku, having composed himself with the mild fresh air, had enough dignity left in him not to whine. He raised a singular eyebrow, straightened himself back up against the wall, and inclined his head. "Take a picture, it will last longer." He was relieved to find his tongue working again, and his attitude.

  
"Riku, _anything_ will last longer than you once your cock's down my throat."

  
Riku's nostrils flared. There was... _a lot_ to process there, but his brain had short-circuited. He knew Sora could be a bit of a brat, and he was never one to back down from a friendly challenge, but this was on a whole new level. He felt called out, but only because it was _true_. There was something so unexpected and blasphemously delicious about the way his best friend, who he'd known since _childhood_ , said cock.

  
Sora grinned like he knew _exactly_ what he'd done, like he was waiting for a response.

  
"You're beautiful." Not what he'd had in mind, but it's what came out. He'd wanted to say something snarky, but this? _This_ had a better reaction.

  
The grin on Sora's face faltered, but only because he started to blush. Startled blue darted to the ground, and a hand rubbed at the back of his darkened neck." _Rikuuu..._ "

  
His heart throbbed, and he no longer cared how sad he looked. It was just _Sora_. So the next time their eyes met, bashful blue with what he guessed must be adoring _pink_ , he tried to display himself against that wall in the best _come hither_ look he could. He felt a little silly. It's not like he ever practiced this before. So far, _nothing_ had gone the way he thought it would. Even in all his dreams, this was so backwards. But, Sora had kind-of-not-really said he loved him back, and _heavily implied_ a blowjob, so he could handle it. He could go backwards for Sora.

  
He must not have looked too ridiculous, because it worked.

  
In one easy stride, Sora's hands were back in his jacket, and he was looking up at him, all endearance and evocation. He watched, transfixed, as his tongue dragged along his lower lip before he spoke.

  
"Do you have any idea how _distracting_ you are, Riku?" Sora whined, and Riku thought he sounded parched. "You, with all your muscles and suave and growing confidence." The fists in his jacket moved, the sound of a zipper being pulled reached his ears, but Riku could only look into eyes turning frantic, misty with waves of _want_. "You with your constant protection, barely-there touches, you with your _pink eyes_." Sora was rambling, spurred on, but every compliment started an explosion in his ribcage. He absently registered moving off the wall just enough that his jacket could slide down, and then those hands were rubbing down, _down_ the front of his shirt. "You're always doing so much, Riku. So much for _me_. You're my very own Dream Eater, my Master, my best friend." Riku wasn't sure if Sora had meant that to sound the way it did, but his libido _loved_ it. Nimble fingers loosened his belt, and he was panting, eye contact broke with the task at hand. But Sora continued. "Let me take care of _you_ for once, Riku." His belt was undone, joined by the sound of another zipper, and then a gust of cool air and those blue eyes again had him breathless.  
  


Sora said he didn't love him _yet_. And maybe he didn't. But, if the look he was giving him wasn't love, Riku wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it when it _was_. It was too much. Sora was too much, always had been, and now he was looking at him in a way that sent rose bushes sprouting in his heart, prickly and pretty, all while he had his pants shoved down to his knees. Something inside Riku snapped into place, and he full-body shivered. This didn't seem so backwards anymore. Of _course_ Sora would be so gung-ho about this. When that boy set his mind to something, he never gave less than one hundred percent. Not when it came to matters of the heart, which this most certainly was. And, had it been left up to Riku, they may have never even got to this point. It was so _Sora,_ and he knew that. And Sora knew that, too, and knew _him_. It had to be like this.

  
It made _sense_.

  
There was a lot more there that Riku felt he should delve into, ever the over-thinker, but Sora was sliding down his body, crouching so that he was eye-level with his dick, _Oh, shit_ , those tan hands looking so _stark_ where they rested on his paper-white hips. The gloves itched the sensitive skin there, and he wanted to squirm; those hands kept him still, though, thumbs tracing soothing circles right along his psoas, and he watched as his own muscles quivered at the touch. He was so _hard,_ the proof nearly smacking him in the stomach, and _dripping_. He felt like he should say something, since Sora was just _staring at it_ , but he was beaten to the punch.

  
"Stay with me, Riku. You're gonna wanna pay attention to this." It was a command, simultaneously haughty and soothing, and it alone had him almost sliding back down that wall for a second time. Sora was right though, like he always was about him: he'd been zoning, and-

  
he wasn't going to last at all.

  
When Sora's lips met his tip in a velvety kiss, it was almost _game over_. But he dug his nails into the brick and bit his tongue and willed himself to hold out for anything longer than _that_. Then Sora hummed, swirled his tongue around the head, and Riku _wheezed_. It took everything not to thrust right into his mouth, thankful for the hands still on his hips acting as a fail-safe.

  
" _Sora._ " He didn't recognise his own voice. It sounded so _different_ from the times he'd said that name before, in the privacy of his own room.

  
Half-lidded blue flicked up at him through thick lashes. Fingernails pressed crescent moons into his hip bones. Sora was blushing, face now a scattered array of visible constellations. He had always had freckles, but they were harder to see amongst his naturally tanned skin. He looked cute, Riku thought. He looked _perfect._ But all good things must come to an end; Riku was forced to look away in sheer _bliss_ once that mouth descended on him.

  
Sora's mouth was hot and wet, and he just could _not_ keep his tongue still. It was wondrous _and_ torturous. He couldn't fit him all in his mouth, he hadn't even expected him to, and Riku wasn't sure which was better; Sora unable to swallow him down, or the idea that with more practice he probably _could_. That wasn't to say the blowjob was lacking- Riku had nothing but his own hand to compare it to, and so far, it was a thousand times better than that.

  
Slowly, Sora pulled off with a vulgar _pop_ , tongue dragging along the underside of his cock the whole way, and Riku couldn't help his small, following jerks of his hips. He whimpered. He had been staring, unfocused, up at the ceiling, until he felt a single, gentle finger tap on a hip. He looked down and his mouth went dry. _What a sight._

  
"Talk to me, 'ku. Tell me _everything_." Sora's voice was scratchy, a combination of spit and precome dribbling off his lip as he talked. Riku couldn't properly think, let alone speak. But Sora was looking at him, waiting. His momentarily neglected length twitched, as if to say _hurry it up_ , and he groaned.

  
"Gods, Sor, I _love_ you." Seemingly satisfied, Sora returned his attention back to the task at hand. This time, Riku's legs _did_ give out, but that gorgeous mouth easily followed, giggling, and the hands still grounding him never left his hips. They were lying down now, more or less, with his back still to the wall and Sora kneeling between his legs. They should have just _started_ there. Now Riku didn't have to put so much effort into standing up.

  
"I ca- _ah_ -an't really put it into words, _Sora_." Riku was trying, he really was, but Sora could get more of him in his mouth in this position, and his hips were starting to canter out of his control. Then Sora choked a muffled _well, try_ around his cock, and he punched the floor, tears stinging his eyes. He was _so close_ , daisies pushing against his stomach, and Sora _still_ wanted him to talk?  
  


He startled, just a bit, when a hand touched his own, then watched in rapture as Sora guided their hands to the back of his head. Gingerly, he threaded fingers through the brunette locks there, and Sora's hand went back to his hip. There was so much _trust_ in that one exchange. His heart fluttered and he scraped blunt nails along Sora's scalp. It earned him a soft moan, closed eyes and a hot exhale dusting through his pubes.

  
Riku _sobbed_.

  
"You're my _light_."

  
Sora shifted and pushed himself up and off of Riku. The lack of contact almost stung at this point, though it was quickly soothed with a hand. Sora leaned into his space, eyes impossibly round and face entirely full. Riku stared, ignoring the tears he could feel running down his cheeks, until his vision was full of only brown spikes. Sora was in his neck, breath moist against his ear, and the hand on his dick started to _move_. It was slower, more tender. A bit more familiar. Riku fisted Sora's hair for dear life.

  
"I love you, too."

  
That was it. Those sweet, heavy words whispered against his throat were enough to send him right over the edge. It was like falling into the sun, colorless and all-encompassing, but Riku felt like a garden in the summer, everything in lazy bloom; the confession having watered his crops in spite of the fire. Far away, he heard Sora shrieking his name and giggling, but the sound reminded him of bells. He felt lighter than air, like someone had slam-dunked an _Aeroga_ into his lungs. But the only real Magic here was their own.

  
Eventually, he settled down, and the world came back to him gradually while he struggled to regain enough oxygen to breathe. Sora was kneeling off to the side, but their legs were still touching, and he gave him a one of a kind smile he never wanted to forget. It was all cheek, making his eyes squint, and overflowing with what Riku had _known_ to be love.

  
"Pink looks good on you, Riku." The compliment seemed so innocent compared to what they'd just done, yet it made Riku blush all the way down his neck.

  
Sora was laughing again, good-naturedly, and delicately tucking him back into his pants. Riku shuddered, oversensitive, but he enjoyed the touches nonetheless. He wondered if he should be embarrassed, though he felt far from it. He just felt _good_. Weightless and free. He wanted to relish in it some more, but once Sora had him dressed, he was standing up and offering his discarded jacket back to him. Riku reached up to grab the article, brushing their fingers together along the way. He stopped, raked his eyes over Sora's disheveled form, his obvious erection, then coughed.

  
"What about _you_?"

  
Sora shrugged, and his smile lifted into a smirk on one side. "I figured we shouldn't make any more of a mess in here." He vaguely gestured to the floor, and much to Riku's horror, he was _right_. Ah, there was the embarrassment.

  
He pushed himself up on wobbly legs, using the wall as support, and gave the floor a scrunched-up look of shame. He figured he could use his jacket to clean it up, considering it was _his_ mess after all. He didn't get a chance- Sora was quick to grab his hand and twine their fingers together, pulling him along. Walking was hard when his body felt like jelly, but Sora was there to guide him, chuckling all the while.

  
"Don't worry about it, Riku."

  
He wanted very much to _worry about it_. What would happen if one of their friends used this room next? Or, worse, _Master Yen Sid_? Through his mild panic, Sora had led them back to the door, which upon opening, revealed one of the old wizard's Magic brooms, a bucket of water in hand. Sora's grin was shit-eating. Riku felt _scandalized_.

  
"See? I _told you_ not to worry!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> This explains Riku's mysterious haircut, but not in a timely fashion.


End file.
